


1

by ctrl_plus_c



Series: The V3 Files [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pre-Game Shinguji Korekiyo, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: Shinguji Korekiyo's life in a recording.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Series: The V3 Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. This fic is not for everyone.

It was quiet. Too quiet. It'd been like that for the past half hour, at least Shinguji guessed half hour. The silence of this room made him miss the constant ticking of the hospital clocks. 

"Are you ready to answer some of our questions now, Mr.Shinguji?" Mr.Yamamoto spoke. He looked exhausted, and whether it was Shingujis fault or not didn't bother him. He gave a curt nod in response, looking at the blank wall instead of Mr.Yamamoto's face. He wasn't that pretty anyways.

"How old are you?"

"S-Sixteen. Seventeen in a few m-months."

"That's wonderful. When's your birthday?" 

"I forget." Mr.Yamamoto wrote that down in big red letters on a notepad tied to an easel in barely legible handwriting. The words weren't for Shinguji anyways.

"How was your relationship with your mother before her... untimely passing." His choice of words wasn't meant to be offensive, but it wouldn't be even if he said straight up that his mother died. 

"Not g-good." The scars hidden by his hair that ran through his scalp from the time his mother broke a beer bottle on his head was evidence enough. 'Not good' was written down too. He didn't ask for him to elaborate. He probably already knew.

"How about your father?"

"Better th-than my mother. Still n-not good." Maybe others would think different, but having a distant father was better than having one there to simply hurt him more.

That was written down as well.

Mr.Yamamoto then opened the manilla folder sitting on the table, a few documents inside that Shinguji couldn't read from his perspective. "We got a call from a neighbor. They heard screaming from your home."

Ah. That's how she was caught.

"O-Okay."

"Did you know your neighbor, Miss Ito, in any way?"

"I wasn't allowed to." More words written down.

"Care to elaborate?"

"S-Sister didn't want me knowing o-others."

The room went silent again as soon as she was brought up. They couldn't dance around the topic forever.

"So your sister was very controlling, yes?"

"Among other things."

"I'm sorry, Mr.Shinguji."

"It's n-not your fault."

He moved one of the papers across the table, flipping it around so he could see. It was a transcript of the call between Miss Ito and the police.

"You're nearly an adult. I'm sure you'd like to see this." He didn't care either way. Reading over the sheet, the call seemed like a regular noise complaint, with the nosie being him screaming.

"Thanks. What time is it?"

"3:40."

"Thank you."

Mr.Yamamoto smiled, taking the sheet of paper back and tucking it into the folder, mulling over different papers before deciding his course of action.

"Can you tell me more about your parents death?"

He nodded.

"My sister k-killed them to protect me." Casual. Too casual. Maybe these men were expecting him to be grieving over his parents' death, but he had seven years to let go. there wasn't much to hold on to anyways.

Silence.

He continued.

"They d-died in the kitchen. I f-found her standing over them with a k-kitchen knife. She told me n-never to speak of it. She told me I was safe." Be quiet. More wasn't helping, telling them more detailed descriptions of traumatic events he'd grown immune to. Thinking about it made his throat tighten but it only took a single word to escape for him to speak of it openly, without question.

"Mr.Shinguji, there is no need to continue." 

He stopped.

They still wrote it down.

"Tell us more about your sister."

"I... loved her."

"Hm?"

"I thought what she was d-doing was right. Because she saved me. She was the only p-person to love me."

"That's horrible, Mr.Shinguji."

"Yes. I know better now."

"That's good."

"Very. I'm glad to b-be away from her."

"There were reports she... touched you indecently."

"They're true."

"I'm very sorry."

"It's okay."

"Do you care to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Mr.Shinguji. I'm grateful for your time. I believe we are done here."

"Okay." 

He stood up and shook Mr.Yamamoto's hand.

"I assure you, everything will be okay now."

He didn't respond, offering a small smile instead.

**End of recording. Next clip? _Yes. No._**


End file.
